Wireless devices such as mobile phones often include a metal casing or enclosure. However, such devices also include an antenna for sending and receiving wireless signals. The form factor for most current wireless devices requires that the antenna be located within the interior region of the casing or enclosure. However, the use of an all-metal casing for a device that includes an internal antenna often results unacceptable attenuation or loss of wireless signals.
Non-metallic antenna breaks have been developed and implemented for wireless devices, which are integrated with the casing or enclosure, to improve the transmission and reception of wireless radio signals. Efforts have been made to make such breaks aesthetically pleasing, such as to be flush with respect to adjoining surfaces of the casing, and often comprise an opaque thermoplastic structure.
Other functions related to the mobile device, such as displays, lighting, cameras, user interfaces, and/or flash units, are often implemented at other locations in either the casing or a front display surface.